skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Azure Wind
s in the rear for support.]] The Azure Wind was the craft of choice of Lawrence Islo before his presumed death. A heavily modified Phantom, the craft was powerful and durable without sacrificing speed or maneuverability, a result of Islo's ingenious engineering. The plane crashed in the midst of the battle over Tortuga during the Tortugan Upheaval.Lord Gilbert. The Tortugan Upheaval, 18 May 2007. Background Perhaps no other plane had been better named than the Azure Wind, a performance plane designed for high speed and maneuverability. Voyager Islo personally designed and built his famed craft with a small group of highly loyal Blues. When flying in formation, Islo is escorted by his renowned "Phantom Wing", a squadron comprised of aircraft from the initial line of super-Phantoms, with fully upgraded Nomads in the rear for support. The Azure Wind was named for the Azure League, (a.k.a. the Blue Faction), which was founded by Voyager Islo. Tortugan Upheaval It is highly speculated that Voyager Islo flew this plane during the Tortugan Upheaval due to his suspicions regarding Admiral Fuseli's true purpose for flying to Tortuga. However, it has also been speculated that, considering the plane's high speed, it was also designed to carry Tortugan refugees to Volstoy. Although the Azure Wind was without doubt designed more for speed than it was for combat, it was a customized plane by Voyager Islo himself that was used in a battle with the The Scarlet Blade. Admiral Fuseli was the victor of this battle, and as of now Voyager Islo's whereabouts are unknown. However, many skyrates speculate that he will return someday. The Return of the Azure Wind The Azure Wind reappeared after over a year's absence and wild speculation,Edmund C. Fex. Islo's Plane Found!, 24 October 2007. and after a several week journey during which the Azure Wind flew by several skylandsJames Tanner. Repeating Message >> Islo's Plane, Gone!, 29 October 2007.Fortuno David. Concerning the Azure Wind: a request to Flight School, 3 November 2007.James Tanner. Damage Report, 4 November 2007Prince Harris. News Bulletin: Skyrates Crowd to Catch Glimpse of History, 6 November 2007. and incurred a curious incident at Earthbreach, the details of which are currently unknown, several members of the Azure League with support from the Green Republic and Flight School were successful in their attempts to forcefully land the Azure Wind on the most fitting skyland of Islo.Prince Harris. News Bulletin: The Azure Wind Nears Islo!, 7 November 2007.Emir Dalhoum. The Azure Wind, 7 Novomber 2007. Edmund C. Fex and niklaas were charged with the duty of wing walking to the Azure Wind from specially outfitted Post Aviation aircraft flown by Post Aviation's own Pierce N.V. Post. Edmund C. Fex, unable to gain control of the craft because of damaged controls, shut down the engine and attached arrester devices while niklaas attached the tow hook and tow line. Fox McCloud provided a tow with his specially modified Cetacea. Several waves of pirate fighters attacked and were shot down or scared off by Combat Air Patrol (CAP) co-ordinated by Prince Harris. CAP was also flown by Post Aviation President Pierce N.V. Post, Green Republic President Kenisu Ichojari, Reporter Jarylan Hundecoph, Burrito Loco, Grishna, Cid Highwind, Jagged Fel, and Ivolner. Burrito Loco was downed, and Fox McCloud's Cetacea took heavy damage on its attempt to clear Islo Tower on re-takeoff, but other than that damage was minor and all other planes returned safely. Doctor Ether stood by during the melee to provide medical services, but thankfully they were not needed. Ellington Radio reporter Kyra covered the entire story from Pierce N.V. Post's aircraft, and helped him when necessary. Thanks to the combined efforts of all of these people, the Azure Wind landed safely.Lord Gilbert. The Recovery of the Azure Wind (chatlogs), 18 November 2007. A Plethora of Questions Although the Voyager was not aboard his craft, several interesting items were found on board the Azure Wind when it landed, including a mechanism that is believed to have provided the smoke-screen like cover for the Azure Wind. Other items include Islo's flight goggles, which are currently being held by Edmund C. Fex, and Islo's Airchest, which is yet to be unlocked. The Azure Wind's flight computer has also been recovered and is currently being decoded.Lord Gilbert. The Recovery of the Azure Wind, 13 November 2007 References Category:Unique Craft